


霸道总裁的土味求婚

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 分手快乐的续kt车一章完
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 7





	霸道总裁的土味求婚

  
总裁办公室充斥着做爱的身体撞击声和忍不住的呻吟声。这层楼因为只有光一一人，他們不怕被别人听到，就算被听到他們也不在乎。

“啊....嗯....嗯.....还要！快！啊！！”  
光一如他愿加快了速度“刚，你可真是个宝。”

光一不信什麼因为相愛才会做爱，他認為如果说谎话遭雷劈，说这话的早就已经被劈死了！他相信，双方只有身体在能完全契合的前提下，再提爱。

就例如堂本刚，他跟他上了一次床就爱上他了，爱上他那个现在热烈吞吐着自己肉棒的小穴，他们双方享受彼此的身体。

之后，光一发现刚在做爱上还总是保持新鲜感，让他对刚的爱越来越深。

  
光一想起来刚才他一身护士装带着他的假发，踩着高跟鞋推开他办公室的门，说，“堂本光一先生，我听说你的肉棒生病了，您现在需要陪护。”

  
光一看着刚，现在已经没力气喊了，光一觉得他可真是有意思。

堂本刚画着很浓的妆，穿着他今天刚买的护士服，现在坐在光一的社长办公室的椅子上，两条腿被光一分开，双手手腕和大腿分别拿胶带捆在转椅的两个扶手上，让他不能合上腿。裙子已经被光一卷到腰上，上衣被扯开，两颗扣子已经掉了。

本来是连裤的白色网袜，从裤裆中间扯断了，刚今天还是穿着丁字裤，但是现在连那个带儿都被光一刚才拿剪子剪断了。

堂本刚左脚高跟鞋还在他左脚上，右脚的鞋在刚才挑逗堂本光一的时候，已经被光一脱了，现在立在社长的办公桌上。

社长的转椅被堂本光一调到他可以进入的高度，光一又向下拽了拽堂本刚的腰，又调整了下刚身后的抱枕，他死死的抓着刚的腰，这样他进去的更深了。

他现在要告诉他的护士小姐，你的“听说”有误。

“啊！！太深了！你！！你怎么还没好啊！我！！啊!我都要被你捅穿了！啊！啊”

堂本刚想，还好他买的化妆品还算防水，不然这脸上的妆早就被光一之前射在他脸上的精液弄花了。

“你还有时间想其他的？”光一说着一下插到底“护士小姐，你需要给我认真看病啊！”

“不是....啊！！别，你继续！还要！”刚看光一故意错开那个点，他其实马上就要到了，难受死了！

“我技术好还是你前男友技术好？”

刚想这个人这么在意这个，就说他有病吧。  
刚说：“你....啊！！你！！！！光一！干我！快点！射我身体里。”

他喜欢和光一做爱，他可以换装，他可以说着下流的但超爽的话，和他前男友就不行，那个人喜欢良家妇女。

光一加快了速度，刚的屁股早就被光一用力的撞击弄得通红，看出来他被身上人在用多大力干他。

刚高潮了，他直挺的阴茎这次已经没有什么可以射的了，光一还在他身体里进出着！

“不！”刚身体还在痉挛着，一下下的吸允着光一的肉棒，光一太舒服了，根本不理会身下人的拒绝。

“你爽了，我还没射呢！你这小嘴儿都高潮四次了，就这么喜欢我的肉棒？！”

刚身体极度敏感，他腰被光一抓着，他难受的不行“不，不要了！真的要死了！啊！！！！”

“你看你，你底下又要了”

刚哭喊着“不行了！！啊！！真的不行了！”

刚知道每次他几乎要两次高潮光一才会高潮一次，他们已经做了快2个小时了，光一就射了一次。

“说句好听的，我就放过你。”光一说道

刚看着一身西装的光一，虽然他只是解开了他的Dior的裤子，依旧那么的冷酷的一张脸，但是刚在他眼中看见他对自己的痴迷，他又何尝不是痴迷光一呢。

  
刚说“老公，快点把你的精液射里面吧，我给你生孩子”

光一看着他涂着口红的嘴，用手指分开他的嘴，刚拿舌头挑逗着他的手指，希望可以让他放过自己的小穴。

他的小穴被光一的肉棒完全撑开了，光一的肉棒刚是真的喜欢，又大时间还特别长。

光一侵占着他上下的嘴，简直太舒服了，“，你个妖精！老公这就给你。”光一再次双手抓上他的腰。

刚的脚绷的笔直，他哭喊着“啊！！嗯！！啊！不了！！光一！啊啊啊啊！”

刚感到他身体里的热流，他前面很痛了，后面再次高潮的痉挛。

刚闭着眼身体的快感冲到头顶，大口的喘着气。

光一从他身体里出来，后穴还一张一合的、但是显然已经合不上了，精液顺着他的小嘴流出，仿佛在说，吃的很饱了。

“嗯……”由于光一抽出来，刚发出呻吟，“老公，”刚知道他才射两次他现在想休息是不可能的，“老公，放过我吧，我真的不行了！”

突然刚感觉自己的转椅的高度调到最低，他看着他眼前的景色，他知道光一让他用嘴继续。

刚的头被光一抬起，光一摸着他脸上的泪“我放过你下面的小嘴儿只能用上面了，好好吃。”

光一的手指敲开他的嘴，把还带着精液的阴茎挺进刚的嘴里。

刚闻到冲鼻的味道，“嗯……”  
刚双腿还被分开着被捆在椅子上，只能光一自己在他嘴里挺进着。

光一双手抓着他的头，看着刚的嘴被自己填满，口水顺着嘴角流了下来，脸上被自己撑出了痕迹。

刚为了让他尽快发泄出来拿舌头舔着他的柱身。

“小嘴儿可真可爱。活儿不错。”  
“嗯……嗯……嗯….....”

刚被他撑的嘴也酸了，光一一下下的深喉让他难受极了，他摇着头，表示不要了。

光一抓住他头，他被他冲击的想要吐，他呼吸开始困难，他眼睛已经空洞了，在光一又冲刺了几十下后，刚嗓子里感到一股热度。

光一从他嘴里出来，刚大口的喘着气，脑袋靠在椅子背上，嘴角大量的液体流出，浸湿了他的衣服。

光一看着眼前人，脸上身上潮红着，全身都是自己的精液，上下两张嘴都有精液在流出。

他拿起桌上的手机，对着他拍了张照片。

刚听见声音，睁开了眼睛“你这恶趣味，满意了吧，放我下来，我去洗澡。删了，万一你手机被偷了呢！”

“不会的，没有密码开我手机手机会毁了所有东西。”光一自豪的说

“这么厉害！”刚惊奇的道“有钱人就是不一样！”

光一系好自己的裤子，解开刚身上的胶带，刚觉得自己的腿都合不拢了。

光一把他打横抱起来，让他舒服的躺在沙发上，“我去给你放洗澡水。”

光一一会回来给他解开身上所有的衣服，抱他去了浴缸。

刚还搂着他的脖子，“我好累，你给我洗！”

光一拍拍他的后背“乖！我得下楼去开个会，他们已经等我半个小时了，你先自己洗，洗好了去休息室的床上等我回来，床头有你爱吃的蛋糕，还有一杯果汁，吃完了，睡一觉，你醒了我就回来了。”

刚放开他“唉？那你还不赶紧下去！快走吧！”

“呵呵，还不是你穿的那么性感来勾引我。”光一吻了一下他。“不过我还是喜欢你不化妆的样子。”光一把他的长发摘了下去。

“休息室柜子里有衣服，不过都是西装，你就凑合下吧”光一说

“好了！不用管我了！走吧！”

光一摸了下他的头出去了。

刚泡着身体，缓解下自己的疲惫，刚喜欢和他做爱，在加上今天是他们认识两个月了，所以他换了装来他公司诱惑他。

两个月了，他还没找到合适的工作，他烦躁的要命，他想快乐的发泄一下。

虽然光一说，他根本不需要去工作，但是他知道人心都会变得，那个老实人都会变，何况像堂本光一这样有钱的人，他的创伤太大了，他不相信什么永远的爱情，这样自己再被背叛，才不会像上次一样那么痛苦。

刚双腿还在颤抖，他披上浴袍去了休息室，他脱了浴袍钻进被子，吃着光一为他的准备的蛋糕和橙汁。

“果然甜食让心情好很多。”他自言自语的说道  
然后他躺在被子里睡着了。

刚也不知道他睡了多久，他再次醒来发现光一还没回来“骗子！”他说道，他想光一的怀抱了。

他拿出光一的一件衬衫套在自己身上，又刚刚盖过他的屁股，他想去拿自己手机，包还在光一办公室呢。

他一推门，就看见一个裸着小男孩坐在光一的大腿上，男孩搂着他的脖子，在听到门声扭过了头，他显然没有敢到害羞，也没打算从光一身上下去。

刚一惊，刚记得这个孩子在电视上见过，刚说道“不好意思，我拿下手机，”

男孩扭头看着刚，看到刚赤裸的双腿上的痕迹，衬衣不是特别厚，能隐约看到他底下没穿内裤。

男孩想，“都说光一爱上一个人，所以光一两个月都不和其他人玩了，那个人估计就是他了，这么大岁数还和我抢。”

刚把沙发上包拿了起来，“你们继续。”就带上了门。

刚说完又打开门说了一句“光一，你体力可真好，都上我那么多次了，还能上别人。还有，打赌我赢了，记得把车钥匙给我。”他笑着关上了门

光一沉默的看着他，心想“他对自己就那么无所谓吗？”他脾气又上来了，他冷冷的说“我给你5分钟从这层楼给我滚下去，不然你明天只能看到解约书。”

光一推开他，去找刚。

刚已经穿好了衣服，他看见光一进来“唉？这么快，不像你啊！衣服借用下，我明天还你，车钥匙记得准备好了。”

刚说完拿着包，就要走！他被光一拉住。  
刚诧异的看着他“怎么了？愿赌服输，你不能耍赖！“

“我没输！”光一说道  
刚说“大哥，一辆法拉利而已对你这算不了什么，比你赢了好吧！”  
赢了你就被结婚束缚着，当然对于他们这种人婚姻也没那么重要。

“你一点都不嫉妒？！”光一问  
“嫉妒什么啊，你还没过我三个月试用期呢，你们旗下的小男孩那么多，一个个都想爬上你的床，我还没那么自不量力。”

刚一边甩开他一边说“我说了我不是20岁的小男孩了，放心不会跟你一哭二闹三上吊，找你要分手费，上个床开心一下多好，我就一个条件，把你手机里的照片删了。”

光一把他抓过来，吻着他。

刚挣开他，对他喊道“你就别害我了，我上个伤疤还没好，你别再捅我一刀了。”

光一拽着他的胳膊“我就这么不能让你相信？”

刚讽刺的一笑“您是什么人啊！我相不相信有必要吗？”

光一拿起手机，“喂，跟媒体说，我有男朋友了，下个月就结婚，圈外人，不方便透露，过两天我开发布会。”

光一挂了电话，“能相信我了吗？我真的想和你结婚。”

刚皱着眉头看着他。光一脱了自己的西服，他拉着刚回到床边“我累了，让我抱会”他说着脱了刚和自己的衣服，他搂着刚躺在床上。

光一搂着他对腰，摸着他的小肚子“你也知道很多人都是有原因的想爬上我的床，这种事情以前也有。以后也不会停，刚才也是，相信我，他们对于我就是公司的商品，以前看着好的我的确和他们玩玩，我对他们没兴趣。以后，我连玩玩的兴趣都没有了。  
还有，其实我有点不自信，这是我没有过的感觉。我总感觉你在身边，但是心好像没在我身上，所以我刚才特意没有推开他想看看你的反应，看来我果然没猜错，你心里还是没有我。”

“....”刚喜欢他的怀抱，他害怕孤独，他不知道是不是因为寂寞才这样躺在光一的怀里，还是因为喜欢他。他在工作上的作风各大报纸都在报导，他说他不自信。他一个娱乐圈的老大，什么样都见过，自己这种，他说他不自信？刚也不知道他怎么就看上了自己。

刚才，刚开门看到一瞬间是失落的，但是他想到自己从来没期待过什么也就释然了。2个月，多少他还是有感情的，光一对他太温柔，对他太好，他害怕、害怕再一次受到伤害。

刚的身体往光一怀里靠了靠“我害怕，我不敢再相信任何人。”

光一搂着他“我不逼你现在就接受我，但是，相信我，我爱你。”

刚感到自己眼角的泪“谢谢，你太好了，如果我付出真心，你不要我我可能真的要死了。”

“别逼你自己接受我，我可以等你。”光一说

刚转过身，他搂着光一，“好温暖，我喜欢这个人。”

“我会相信你的，赌约继续。”刚说  
“刚才我们做爱，我让你说句好听的，是想听你说“我爱你”，2个月这三个字你从来没说过。”

一个月后刚输了，光一说“你不能耍赖！”  
“哼！不就结婚吗，结就结！怕你啊！”

光一开心极了，他把刚的衣服从自己衣柜里拿出来两件，一件牛仔裤一件T恤他们第一次见面的时候刚穿的衣服，光一说“换上，我们出去！”

刚想，难道霸道总裁打算给自己一个浪漫的求婚，他还挺期待。  
然而光一带他去了他们认识的酒吧。

“上这里来干嘛？”刚问  
“我好久没看你跳舞了。”光一说

他们下了车光一看着他T恤，说道“我记得那天、应该是这样的”

刚看见他把自己T恤的下摆系上漏出自己的腰。  
刚笑着说“你不怕我被人看啊？”

刚就是怕他不开心才没那么穿，他以前的男朋友特别介意他穿衣服太暴露。

“为什么怕，好看啊！反正是我的，看也不给摸，让他们羡慕嫉妒恨去吧！再说，我还真不怕竞争者！除了你，我不怕任何人”

“呵呵”刚喜欢他，他自信，他的很多地方很对自己胃口，他想以后结婚也不会无趣了吧。

他们进去，光一搂着他的腰，时而摸着他的屁股，光一还是那条运动裤。

老板看他们进来，“哟！二位这是在一起了？”  
刚的头搭在光一的肩上，“是啊，他是我的了。”

突然刚看见吧台一个人，那个人看着他，他从光一身上抬起身，光一看出来了异样。

“怎么了？”光一问  
“没事儿。”刚错开了目光，他手又不自觉的想去拉T恤，那个男人的眼神在说自己多么放荡。

光一说“那你坐下，稍等我一下”说完他掐了刚的腰，让他紧绷的身体放松了！

“你又掐我！”刚看他笑着跑到了DJ的地方

“怎么了？音乐呢？干嘛啊！”有人抱怨着。  
光一用歌麦克风说“打扰一下，我明天就要结婚了，我和我的爱人是在这里相遇的，所以我今天来这里向他求婚。”

底下人替他们开心，都在鼓掌、吹口哨。

有人说“你不会把我们女王大人抢走了吧。”  
堂本光一笑着不说话，他和DJ说，放首浪漫的歌。

酒吧灯光也变得浪漫，刚看着光一跑了过来。

底下人喊到“我就知道是我们的女王大人，啊！失恋了！！”

底下一堆人起哄！大笑着。

光一说“以后他不再是你们的女王大人了，他是我的皇后。”

刚看着光一单膝跪在自己面前，从他的运动裤掏出一个小盒子，打开是一枚戒指。

光一说“我的女王大人，你愿意嫁给我吗？不可以不行哦。你不能耍赖！”

刚笑着看着他，就是不说话，他想不应该是个更浪漫的地方，为神马在一个他们找419的地方，还有这运动裤要哪样啊！

“我愿意啊！这么大钻石！”底下一人喊到

“你不要我要了啊！”另一个人喊到

刚抢过戒指“才不给你呢！”  
刚扶起光一“我愿意。”

光一给他戴上戒指，刚抱着他吻着他。

底下鼓掌的，祝福的！

光一搂着刚的腰，说“你们放心女王大人还是会经常来，只是我也会来！他名花有主，不许对他起歪脑筋啊！还有今天大家尽情的玩，所有的酒水我包了！”

底下的欢呼声此起彼伏，DJ换了劲爆的音乐。

光一拉着刚去舞池中心，声音太大了，他在自己的手机上写着几个字给刚看，“那是你前男友吧？别担心，我说我会送个大礼给他的，看着你幸福的和我结婚这个礼物怎么样？”

刚流着眼泪看见他，他搂着光一的脖子，吻着他。

刚擦了自己的泪在他手机上写着，“那个人对我不再重要，我爱你，光一！我只爱你！”

刚发现他只有和自己在一起不保持那个总裁人设。也是因为他从来没因为光一是总裁而在他心里加分，反而减了很多分。

  
光一看他笑着看着自己，他这是真的得到了刚的心了吗？三个月了，刚第一次说爱。

刚搂着他的脖子扭动着胯，然后手伸进他T 恤里，他把光一T恤脱了，露出光一的八块腹肌。

光一除了穿西装就运动服，没人想到这个男人身材那么好，都看着他。

刚发现他们注意到光一的身材了，心想“那是！！我还不是因为他长得好才被他勾引了！”

他们俩在舞池中间跳着舞，两边的人分开了，光一依旧配合刚舞蹈，两人就像心有灵犀一样，知道对方下一个动作，配合非常完美。

他们摩擦着彼此的身体，刚性感的挑逗他，光一被他撩拨的难受，一下把他拉过来，刚转圈到他身上，光一紧紧抱着他，吻着他的嘴。光一还没吻完，刚推开他，往后退去，刚转身冲着光一跑了过去，他串到光一身上，光一搂着他的腰。刚抱着光一的头，双腿夹着他的腰，他搂上光一的脖子，身体向后仰到最大，就像他被光一上到高潮弓起了身子。

底下的人都看傻了，跳得真棒，他们感受到他们之间的热恋。

然后此起彼伏的掌声，欢呼声，口哨声！

刚直起身子，看着光一头上也出汗了，“还不放我下来！”

光一仰着头看着刚“你真美”

刚低下头和他接吻！音乐再次响起，所有人继续high了，光一这才放下刚。

吧台上的男人说“都结婚了，那个男人还带他来这里玩儿？他是什么人？”他被小男友甩了，本想找刚复合的.没想到赶上这一幕，他低头喝着酒。

老板想就因为这样刚才喜欢光一吧，光一才适合他。

老板说“最大娱乐公司的社长，一个人他都hold不住，他就管不了那么复杂的娱乐公司了。”

他继续喝着酒，他晃晃悠悠起身，他走向堂本刚。

他拉着刚的手腕。

光一拽开男人拉着刚的手腕，眼神警告他你在纠缠我不会放过你，然后他拉着刚出去。

男人跟着他们也出去了。

出了酒吧“你还想和他说什么吗？”光一问  
“没话说”  
“那我们回家。”  
“好”

“堂本刚！”男人在他身后大喊

刚不理他！  
“你就这么把自己卖了！？  
不过是被有钱人保养的婊子而已！玩腻了，你还得回来找我！”

光一看着刚也不说话，“你为什么不骂回去！”  
“酒鬼！理他干嘛！浪费我时间”

他们上了车，光一把车开了过去“这位先生，你如果再侮辱我太太，你会收到律师信。我其实特别想感谢你，所以别逼我！”

“谢我？”  
“谢谢你把刚甩了！不然我怎么能遇上我这一辈子的人呢！再见了，我们晚上很忙！”

光一拉上车窗扬长而去。

光一看着刚在笑“乐什么？”  
“我也得向他道谢啊，不然我怎么能和总裁结婚啊”

“刚你就是太善良了他才欺负你！”光一说道。“不过以后不怕了。你有我了！”

刚看着自己手上的戒指，这个戒指他觉得特别重，他扭头看着光一。

他相信光一，他觉得戒指变得不那么重了。

“就因为做爱，你要和我结婚？如果有一天我不能再满足你了呢？”

“你也有点自信好不好！我反正是觉得不会有那一天的！”

“那如果我说现在我不和你做爱了呢？”  
“ 你的假设不成立！”说着光一的手摸像他身下，“你看，我摸着他就那么开心了。”

刚抓开他的手，刚想自己好像是太矫情了，他解开他的安全带！

“你干嘛？”光一问  
“你好好開車！”剛笑著說，他拉下光一的褲子，俯身把他含在嘴裡。

「嗯.....」光一舒服的喘氣“等不急了？现在就饿了？”

刚舔着他挺立的柱身，“我怕你把戒指收回去”又亲了下他的龟头，舌头在他龟头上画着圈，刚故意的，光一把车先停在了路边。

“我可不想刚得到你，就死了。”光一摸着刚的头  
他微微调整座椅，他靠在椅子上，享受着。

光一想，活了快30年，一夜情的对象没有80也有60，技术好的肯定有，例如最长的和那人作了1个月，但是刚，他也不知道为什么，就是上不够他，他渐渐发现是因为爱他，想要他，其他人都不行。

  
原来这就是爱情。

“刚！你是无法代替的，就算不做爱我也想要你在我身边。他抓着刚的头，快速的挺身。

刚推着他的腿，“嗯……”

光一把他放开。

刚把他还硬着的阴茎吐了出来，他一阵咳嗽，诧异的看着他“怎么了？“

刚知道光一不可能在没射的时候放过自己的。

“脱裤子，坐上来。”光一说  
刚脱了裤子，跨坐在他身上。他扶着光一的肉棒，往自己身下送，他慢慢往下坐。

“啊...又被你撑开了...啊....光一的肉棒好大啊，好喜欢”刚坐到了底“好深啊！”他弓起了身子，光一摸着他的小腹。

刚自己抬着身子，开始吞吐着他的肉棒。光一一下下按着他的小腹，前后挤压着刚的前列腺。

“嗯....嗯....好坏！啊！！！你别压了，一会尿你身上了！”

“你敢！”光一摸着他的阴茎，撸着。

“啊！好舒服”刚加快了吞吐的速度！

“啊！！”刚要到了。

光一从车里拿出一根丝带，上次刚吃巧克力盒子上的，他把丝带紧紧系在刚的柱身上。

“你？你干嘛？”

“搂着我的脖子”

刚搂上他的脖子，光一抓着他的腰开始快速大力艹干着！

“啊！！！光一，让我射啊！！不要了!求你啊！”

刚陰莖被勒的極痛，他身後高潮了前面射不出去，難受死了。

「說句好聽的」光一说，光一看著他漂亮的弓著身子，那腰，他用力抓著；他含著他的乳頭！

「不！要壞了！！老公！！剛的身子要壞了！！老公讓我射吧！啊！！」剛哭著說「我愛你，老公！我是你一個人的！啊！！只....只讓你操剛的小穴！」

「我愛你剛！」光一解開他的絲帶，剛一下射了出去，剛後穴大力擠壓著光一，光一按下他的腰，讓他進入最深，光一射在了裡面。

光一把他緊緊抱著，吻著他，「嗯...”直到刚要呼吸困難光一才放開他。

「喜歡嗎？」光一問  
「喜歡」剛說「以後他是我的了」  
「嗯！」

「剛我愛你，就算不做愛，我也會娶你！」  
剛一剎那愣住了，剛抱著他，「光一你真好，我愛你！！愛對我溫柔的光一，愛這個讓我做我自己的光一，愛自信的光一！愛光一抱著我的懷抱！最愛和你做愛，我可以放棄一切什麼道德，讓我盡情的享受的光一！所以你要是不和我做愛，我就和你離婚。」

「怎麼會，我希望天天在你身體裡」

「我愛你，光一」剛說「好高興，你可以屬於我。你讓我再次相信了愛情。」

“我也是，谢谢你，刚！”

刚放开他，说道“人家总裁求婚不都是，高级酒店，豪车，玫瑰花，穿着西装那种吗？”

“你喜欢那种？”

“哈哈哈，不喜欢，你还真了解我。我喜欢你穿着运动裤在我们第一次见面的酒吧，在我前男友面前像我求婚，我喜欢你的土味求婚！”

光一揉着他的屁股“我就知道你和他们都不一样！”

刚亲了一下他，说“嗯....别揉了，你那棍子又硬了，我爱死你了！回家吧，今天让你做个够！”


End file.
